


Doctor Hot

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-06-01 08:52:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6511408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Doctor Hot

He loses his arm.

But gets something valuable in return. 

He finds love.

With his doctor. 

Who is hot and gorgeous. 

Bucky loves him.


End file.
